


Cream and Sugar

by astracrits



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astracrits/pseuds/astracrits
Summary: COFFEE SHOP AU. In this story, Nephenee is a barista that comes to know a certain green-haired girl.





	Cream and Sugar

Her day had gone by like any other. Wait over the counter to greet customer, get their orders, serve them and finally give them out.

Nothing new, nothing really exciting.

That day she had begun her work as usual; putting her apron, tucking her hair behind her cap and then grabbing a cloth to wipe the tables clean after arranging the chairs. They were spotless since she has cleaned them from any crumbs the day before, but she wanted to make sure.

Nephenee couldn’t say that she was that dedicated to her job, but nonetheless, she did what was required of her.

She returned back to the counter after things looked good. Clients were starting to come inside already, heading off to that morning rush with their cup of coffee. “Hey there, what can I getcha?” She said to every customer who walked in, some of them she even added a smile, specifically the girls, but she tried to do it with everyone because she needed the tips.

Coffee after coffee and Nephenee wouldn’t get tired of her duty. She didn’t get “employee of the month” for nothing.

She sipped on her latte as she saw the vibrant ambient on the coffee shop, all of the customers sitting around were engaging in conversations, drinking their coffees, eating their food or simply laughing with their friends. All was good.

Her eyes moved toward the door, where somebody was coming in the coffee shop.

It was a girl, of medium height, beautiful flowing green hair and the brightest amber-coloured eyes Nephenee had ever seen.

Nephenee was so amazed that she let go of her cup, spilling coffee and ceramic everywhere.

She quickly dropped down to clean it up. “Hello?” Said the girl that came inside, she had such a sweet voice and even if she couldn’t see it herself, Nephenee was already blushing.

Keep yourself together! She moved the ceramic pieces away and into the trash can, then she stood up. “Hi, there!”

“Ah!” The girl got scared for a moment. Did people operate like that in the café?

“Oh, I’m sorry!” If the red on her face had disappeared for a bit then it came back stronger then. “Uh… I dropped something so that’s why I was down here.” She chuckled.

And thankfully the girl did too. “Oh, that’s fine. I hope you didn’t break anything.”

“Well, let’s just say I wasted my free coffee today!” The girl laughed then. Nephenee thought that was one of the most beautiful and contagious laughs.

“That’s too bad!”

“Nah, chose a bad one. Don’t go for the lattes!”

The two of them laughed continuously for a little while. Nephenee mentally patted herself for turning over the situation quickly. “Ok, I won’t choose them. Thanks for saving me, you’re so nice.”

“That’s my job, being a barista and saving people from bad coffee choices. Lattes are mostly good, just not today, hah.” She took some steps sideways to go to the cash register. “Now for the good part. What can I get you?”

The girl looked at the table above the barista– who was named “Nephenee” according to the little name tag. “Oh, sorry, I haven’t taken a look at the menu yet.” She fidgeted a bit over all the options. “Ahh… I’m sorry! There’s just a lot to look at and everything sounds so good. I’m gonna take a moment if you don’t mind?”

“No, I don’t. Take your time. I actually need to clean the coffee I spilt haha.”

“That’s good then!” She stepped to the side, over to the bread section. “So I don’t get in the way of other customers.”

Nephenee turned around to walk over to the employees only area but she stopped when she saw her manager coming out. “Ah, Ike. Hey, what’s up?”

The tall, muscular guy looked at the spilt coffee she had spilt. “I was in a call with Titania on the other shop downtown when I heard something break.”

“Yeah, sorry. I accidentally sent my coffee. But don’t worry, I’m cleaning this right now.”

“And her?” He looked at the green-haired girl. “Are you waiting to order?”

She looked at the towering figure on the other side of the counter. “N-no. Well yes, but I’m still looking at the menu.”

Ike’s face looked serious, but Nephenee knew that her boss was just like that, he wasn’t angry or anything. “Well, if you want to you can go to one of the tables, the menu is big enough to be seen over there. That is if you’re ordering to consume here.“

“Oh, I’ll order it to go but I’m waiting for a friend so I’ll probably drink it here for a while.” She turned to where Ike was pointing to, then she turned back to face Nephenee. “I’ll come back in a bit when I’m ready to order hehe.”

“Fine by me!” Nephenee turned to Ike then. “The broken cup is already on the trash and I’m gonna clean the coffee now, sorry, Ike.”

“Don’t worry Nephenee, your good work is better than a broken cup. I’m going back again, call me if you need something.”

“Aight, commander.” That was her nickname for him since they had worked together for quite some time.

Nephenee cleaned the coffee quickly as she saw the girl come back to the counter. “Ok so. I’m sorry for taking too long, I think I know what I want now.”

“No problem!” She stepped in front of the register once more. “So, what’ll be?” She asked with a smile.

“I’ll have… your favourite drink.” She said with a bigger smile. “Everything sounds good but I’d prefer to have something a connoisseur likes!”

Nephenee couldn’t lie to herself, she was happy, embarrassed and about to scream, all at the same time. She didn’t know how she wasn’t blushing at that moment. “You know, you really made a perfect choice. I dare say my preferred drink tastes super good.” She began typing on the register. “One moka frappe with chocolate syrup, extra whipped cream and sprinkles!” The cash register opened after a ding. Nephenee never stopped smiling. “That’ll be three dollars, please. I just need your name for the cup.”

“Elincia.”

“Huh… that’s a pretty name, never heard it before.”

“Thanks.” She pretended to squint at the name tag. “Nephenee is a cute name too.”

Elincia took out the money and gave it to Nephenee. The moment her hand touched with Nephenee’s she felt some kind of electricity and a fire in her face.

And no doubt Nephenee felt it as well. Fireworks that could have been seen even through the day. “Thanks, I’ll get you your coffee right now.”

She quickly went to the other side and prepared her drink, making sure to make it extra special by adding a bit more chocolate and sprinkles, also using a new bottle of whipped cream. She brought the drink back to Elincia, who was putting a dollar bill on the tip jar. “Oh, that was quick!”

“Nah, I work quick. Wouldn’t want the customers waiting too much.” She gave Elincia her drink. “Here. This is cold but don’t worry, you’re hot enough to not feel it too much.” Then her eyes opened wide at the realization of what she just said. “I-I mean… enjoy drink and thanks for coming.”

Elincia giggled. “That’s all right. Thank you so much.” She took the drink. “I gave a tip, but I'll give another one. Here.” She extended her hand to her. Nephenee took it, squeezed and shook it, taking the two things she had on her hand. “This looks so good, I can’t wait to try it already. Thank you.” She smiled and she left to get her stuff, then she left quickly.

Nephenee looked at what Elincia gave her. A twenty dollar bill and a small note. She opened it eagerly.

If it was you holding this drink then you would have melted the ice immediately thanks to how hot you are. Here’s my number, send me a text! I can’t wait to come back to this place.

Nephenee looked at the swinging door. Elincia was already gone. Didn’t she say she was gonna wait for someone? She shook her head. Oh well. I’ll definitely send her a text later.


End file.
